Electronic data files can be distributed to web browsers for a variety of reasons. A common data file that can be transmitted from a website provider to a web browser that utilizes the website is known in the art as a “cookie”. Cookies can maintain a record of a profile of the web browser, such as can include past activities and characteristics of the web browser, and transmit that information to the website, such as upon the web browser returning to the website. The website can then utilize the information included in or collected by the cookie to transmit content to the web browser that is pertinent to the profile of the web browser provided by the cookie.